Unmei No Akai Ito
by WifeOfJunMyeon
Summary: Catherine Lane es la menor de las dos hermanas de La Noble Casa Lane, una familia antigua de vampiros sangre pura. Kaname Kuran es el rey de los vampiros, quien esta cercano a casarse con Yuuki, su hermana. La llegada de Cat a la clase nocturna causa un enorme revuelo en la academia ¿Que le depara el destino de ahora en adelante?.


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Los personajes ajenos al anime son de mi propia invención**

 **Unmei No Akai Ito**

 **Libertad**

Ya casi... Oigo susurrar  
Catherine...

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que aun no llego a la Academia Cross , suspiro, aquellos susurros los llevaba escuchando desde que mi hermana había sido asesinada por un vampiro nivel E. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro y evito que el recuerdo de aquel día me llegue a la memoria, aquel día en el que perdí a mi hermana y mi libertad.

Después de aquel brutal ataque mis padres se pusieron histéricos y se negaron a dejarme salir de mi hogar, me daban todo lo que yo quisiera, libros, libretas, pintura, todo con tal de que no saliera de casa.  
Sin embargo yo sabía que estaba encerrada en una bonita jaula de oro.  
Sonreí al recordar que esos tiempos ya han terminado, mis padres han dejado que yo fuera a la Academia de su amigo, Kaien Cross, un antiguo cazador de vampiros que cree en la convivencia pacífica entre vampiros y humanos. Eran pocas las personas que creían de verdad en su causa y algunas muchas la seguían solo porque el rey vampiro lo hacia.

Estaba ansiosa, hace mucho que no convivo con varias personas, mucho menos con jóvenes de mi edad, con una clara excepción del chofer de la familia.

" _Tengo Miedo "_

" _ **No deberías "**_

Contesta aquella voz susurrante que suele recordarme a la de mi hermana.  
El auto para en frente de una enorme reja  
\- Hemos llegado Srita Lane - veo nerviosa a mi único mejor amigo y chófer de mi familia  
\- James ¿y si me odian?- pregunto con miedo, el ríe y se voltea para tomar mis manos  
\- No lo harán Cat, demuéstrales esa linda actitud que tienes y sobre todo cuídate, por favor no se te olvide escribirme - le doy una sonrisa y el pellizca tiernamente mi nariz  
-Vamos - él se baja del auto, me abre la puerta y me da la mano para salir. No puedo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al darme cuenta que después de tanto tiempo, al fin, tengo mi tan ansiada libertad.

El director está esperando en la puerta

\- Cat-Chan - dice mientras salta a abrazarme fuertemente

\- D... Direc...Director- jadeo y el me suelta

-Lo siento Cat-Chan, estoy tan emocionado de que hayas venido, pero vamos, Kaname te debe de estar esperando, ha llegado el día de hoy junto a Yuuki y a los demás chicos - James me dio mi maleta con una sonrisa  
\- Cuídate gatita, no te olvides de escribirnos - me lance a sus brazos  
\- Hasta luego Minou, prometo escribir - me separe de él, agarre mi maleta y tome mi lugar al lado del director  
\- Bueno Cat - Chan supongo que ya debes de saber las reglas - pregunto el director mientras caminábamos hacia la academia, asentí enérgicamente y me puse a mirar alrededor, sus jardines eran tan grandes que podría apostar que en realidad eran bosques, entramos a un edificio donde había unos cuantos estudiantes de uniforme negro, humanos, ellos eran los de la clase diurna.

\- Me imagino que todo esto te resulta realmente fascinante Cat -  
\- Hace mucho que... No veía tanta gente, mis padres me encerraron en esa jaula de oro, entiendo que tuvieran miedo, yo también lo tuve, pero... - habíamos llegado a su oficina, el sonrió  
\- te entiendo, toma asiento por favor, en lo que llamo a Kaname - me senté en un sillón y me acordé del regalo que le había traído a Kaien, abrí mi maleta y saque la caja, cuando termino su llamada fue por una bandeja de plata que tenía en un mueble y me ofreció una taza de té  
\- ¿cuantas cucharadas de azúcar? -  
\- 4 por favor, me gusta dulce, le he traído un pequeño presente - el director tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió con cuidado  
-oh, que es lo que hecho para merecer tan delicioso regalo - dijo tomando un pequeño chocolate, solté una risa.  
\- salvarme de aquella torre, no sé cómo lo hizo, o como convenció a mis padres, le estoy muy agradecida - el dejo de lado los chocolates y me abrazo  
\- solo les hice ver que tu vida debía de comenzar ya - el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta hizo que el director se separara y fuera a abrir a la puerta  
\- Oh, Kaname ya estás aquí - me puse de pie inmediatamente.

Un chico de ojos color granate y cabellos castaños entró por la puerta

\- Cat, él es Kaname Kuran, el presidente de la clase nocturna -  
Puse una mano en mi pecho e hice una reverencia, después me levante y lo mire a los ojos  
\- MI nombre es Catherine Marie Lane, próxima líder del clan Lane - el pareció un poco sorprendido con eso  
\- Creí que la heredera había... Fallecido - parecía un poco... ¿Dudoso?  
\- Así es, mi hermana Elizabeth fue asesinada, soy la menor - ¿Que tan bien me habían ocultado mis padres? Al parecer el único en saber de mi existencia era el director

.Lamento si le eh traído malos recuerdos Señorita Lane- me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, otra vez

\- No es eso, solo me preguntaba ¿Que hicieron mis padres para ocultar bien mi... existencia?- el frunció levemente el ceño, como cuando alguien se queda pensando

-Dejando de lado eso, es un placer conocerle Kuran-Sama, prometo no darle molestias- el asintió con una ligera sonrisa

\- No creo que sea una chica de problemas, si me permite, la guiare a las habitaciones de la luna-

-Claro, muchas gracias- Voltee a ver al director - Muchas gracias director, espero que nos veamos pronto- dije haciendo una reverencia

\- Eso espero Cat-Chan- sonreí y me puse al lado del Kuran

Tome mi maleta y salimos del despacho del director.

 _ **Bien... espero que les guste esta historia, es mi primer fic y si existe algún problema con la redacción o hay alguna falta de ortografía por favor háganmela saber.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias por pasar a leer :3**_


End file.
